


Miscellaneous Holiday Cards

by ladydragon76images



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, KnotFormers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images
Summary: I'm doing a Thingtmthis year (2020) and it's including more cutesie holiday pics.  Rather than muddy the waters in Yule or V-Day, I'm just going to make a new thing.  Enjoy!
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Happy St. Patrick's Day 2020!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day, y'all! Health, wealth and blessings to everyone!


	2. May the Fourth Be With You!




	3. Happy Pride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until 626 to post this, but in light of today's Supreme Court ruling making it illegal for members of the Queer Community to be fired by bigoted employers, I will post today instead.
> 
> Happy Pride, everyone! Raise your flag and wave it proudly!


End file.
